Dependents, employees, business associates, family members, and others may have a difficult time with disciplined adherence to a budget, saving for specific items in the long-term, appropriately prioritizing spending, spending habits, and money management in general. Often, money is spent spontaneously such that there is often not enough money left in a budget to buy high priority items. Many are then forced to go over budget and borrow money or take out lines of credit to pay for these high priority items. In most instances, paying back the funds borrowed or taken out on credit may be difficult, expensive, and prolonged. Existing money management systems may be too conceptual, too expensive, or too restrictive.
Also, parents may not be able to appropriately discern motives of others that may intend to transfer funds to their children's accounts. For example, predators may offer to transfer funds to young account holders as a way to gain trust from them.